My Dear Helen- Prometheus's story
by misha's impala
Summary: this is a school assignment so i thought what the hell i'll publish it. this is based off of the myth of the greek titan prometheus and how he has to go into hiding to escape from zeus capturing him again. it takes place in modern times and prometheus has built a new life and a family yadda yadda yadda yadda. (one shot)


_**For my dear Helen**_

Authors Note: this story takes place thousands of years after the story of prometheus takes place. after prometheus is freed by hercules he goes into hiding and eventually meets a human and falls in love in. around the year 2007 they have a daughter but the girl is 3 quarters human so she ages normally. prometheus alters his looks through out the years so it is harder for Zeus to find him. his hair is dyed and up his arms is a trail of tattoos. he and his family live in new york and make a living by selling old vinyl records on the edge of Brooklyn

**November 8th 2013**

I've found this journal on the rooftop of our building it seemed empty and it smells a little funny but who cares a journal is a journal. I'm sitting on the edge of the roof just staring and writing, its all i can really bring myself to do right now. Its a little chilly up here the wind is whipping up my now purple dyed hair making a mess of it and i rub my tattooed arms in a slight effort to ward away some of the biting cold. but I honestly don't care why should I the view is amazing. If you look straight down you can see our crappy little street below with Jose lying in his own alcohol induced puke on the sidewalk but how can I blame the poor guy he lost his job two years ago due to the recession and now he's been thrown out onto the streets so I guess the only way out of the pain for him is drinking it away. But on the other hand if you look up and out you see the whole of manhattan the buildings so tall that they kiss the the sky and the clouds surrounding the city as if they are acting as a holo for this sinful city.

"I did this… I made this happen" I think to myself over and over again whenever my mind wanders. All these people all these structures composed of steel and cement and glass with their silvery lining are here because of me. Yeah I know how that sounds a little boastful and outrageous I know but its true because my name is Prometheus and all of this is my doing.

In this "beautiful" little journal I found I'm going to write my TRUE story down for you Helen. I guess I should start with the main thing you should know about me is that I am a Titan. you probably don't know what that means yet but I'm sure you'll learn about what that means in school. Basically that means I'm half human half god so I have been living for thousands and thousands of years without aging a day.

I don't know if you will age Helen but I think you will like a normal person because you are mostly human. you may not believe me my child but you are a quarter god.

**November 10th 2013**

Right now Helen you are asleep in your bed across the hall from me in our shabby old apartment in good old Brooklyn new york with the paint peeling and the floor boards cracked but its still home. Mommy' s asleep beside me so I'm trying to be as quiet as I possibly can. I'm writing this for you so that one day you can read this and find out the truth about who you really are and who your daddy really is.

thousands of years ago I was young and extremely curious and one day I wondered why do the humans not have fire but we up here on mount olympus do? Because at that moment in time the humans were living in caves freezing to death and eating their meat raw and were completely oblivious to everything around them. And I of course was appalled that Zeus the father of everything and our king would let them live like this. So i asked Zeus why do us gods have fire but the humans do not and I asked him to give the humans fire so that they may evolve. But Zeus refused saying that the humans were happy how they were and that the humans one day could grow too powerful and over throw mount olympus. But I being my usual stubborn self disobeyed Zeus and gave the humans their fire and they quickly evolved from there on. But of course my father found out and chained me to the mountain side. And every day for his amusement he sent an eagle to eat my liver leaving me in agonizing pain for hundreds of years until hercules freed me from that living Hell. And ever since then I've been on the run hiding from Zeus for fear that he will torture me again and now that i have you and mommy I'm afraid that he will kill you for my crime. And I promise you that for as long that I'm living no god or human will every lay a finger on you.

**December 20th 2013**

Christmas is coming soon and I don't even know that we should be celebrating that holiday cause you know… but we will still celebrate it never the less because It always makes you happy Helen so whatever makes you smile I'm ok with. Although I don't think we can really afford much this year cause our little record shop downstairs isn't exactly raking in the money that we need but we need to keep a low profile or else he will find us which must never ever happen. Anyway Its getting really cold now so much that your lips turn blue when you get home from school. well good thing I created fire so we can stay warm… I think that was the most cheesiest line I've ever said… well apart from the pickup line I used when I first met your mom but that seemed to do the trick! Well i think i should get you a new coat for christmas because it sure looks like you could use it.

**January 2nd 2014**

You might remember this when your older Helen or you might not but that man that visited me yesterday his name was Hercules he's always been a good friend of mine. you probably overheard our conversation but usually that kind of talk doesn't really get through to a six year old. Hercules came to warn me that Zeus was on my trail that he knew where I was and that he was coming.

I knew that i couldn't just pack up and run with you and your mother so I have to leave. Hercules said that he doesn't think that Zeus knows about you or your mother, so this is the only way I can keep you safe. I said I would never let anyone ever lay a finger on you Helen and I intend to keep that promise so tonight while you and your mother are sleeping I have to leave. I wish I didn't I really really wish but what else can I do? i just need you to understand how much i love you and I know that when you grow up you will think of me as the jackass father who ditched you when you were only six years old. But I promise that I will watch over you and that I will never truly have left you.

Πάντα θα αγαπώ Ελένη μου (I will always love you my Helen)

love: Daddy


End file.
